A Mean of Sacrifice part 1
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Bakal Ratu dari Kerajaan Raesang akan membuktikan bahwa kasta bukanlah segalanya!/ Kim Jongwoon as Yesung and Kim Yongwoon as Yesung's Twins.


Title : A Mean of Sacrifice chapter 1

Main Cast :

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Yongwoon (not KangIn!)

Rate : T

Author : Kellyn Jung

Genre : Brothership, Action (dikit), Romance (belakangan), Family, Supernatural, Fantasy (nanti)

Summary : Bakal calon Ratu Kerajaan Ryesang akan membuktikan, bahwa ia mampu dan pantas memimpin Kerajaan.

Warning : OC, OCC, AU, Ide yang mudah ditebak, EYD ada tapi gak tau bener ato salah, Bhs gila yg sok puitis, dll.

.

.

Kerajaan Ryesang. Dimana Kerjaan ini adalah kerajaan bersejarah yang menganut system kasta.

Di halaman Istana utama, Putri Yongwoon tengah melakukan kegiatan latihan berpedang.

"Hyat…."

"Hap…"

"Kau akan kalah dariku sekarang, Prajurit bayang-bayangku!" Sang Putri kini tengah beradu pedang dengan Prajurit bayangan, Kim Jongwoon.

"Yang Mulia berfikir begitu? Hamba tidak….. Hap!" Jongwoon berhasil mendorong Yongwoon dan menodongkan pedangnya didepan mata Yongwoon.

"Bagaimana Yang Mulia?" tanya Jongwoon membungkukan badannya.

"Jangan panggil aku Yang Mulia oppa! Aku ini kembaranmu!" kata Yongwoon kesal.

OK, perlu diingatkan jika Putri Yongwoon memiliki saudara kandung kembar. Dan ia adalah Jongwoon.

Namun karena dalam tradisi Kerajaan, salah satu dari yang kembar harus menjadi pewaris, dan yang satu menjadi Prajurit Bayangan, maka diadakan ritual untuk menentukannya.

Dan terpilihlah Yongwoon yang notabene yeojya sebagai pewaris Kerajaan, dan Jongwoon sang oppa sebagai Prajurit Bayangan.

"Kurasa hamba tak pantas disebut demikian Yang Mulia." Kata Jongwoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aishh… Pasti karena kasta kurang diuntung itu kan oppa?! Awas nanti, aku bertekad akan menghilangkan kasta antar saudara yang gila ini! Ingat oppa, itu janji ku padamu!" kata Yongwoon mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, kalau sampai yang lain mendengar ucapan kurang sopan Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia bisa diturunkan dari jabatan." Kata Jongwoon melirik kanan kiri.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Yongwoon melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Jongwoon.

"Kalau kita hanya berdua seperti ini oppa, kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang untukku. Ayolah oppa, masa kembaranku bilang aku Yang Mulia? Tak asyik ah…" kata Yongwoon masih mencoba membuat oppanya luluh.

"Tidak Yang Mulia. Hamba hanya seorang Prajurit Bayangan sebagai pengawas, penasehat, pelatih, dan pelindung anda. Hamba sudah dilatih untuk menyebut anda sebagi Yang Mulia, bukan Yongiee seperti dulu." Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongwoon semakin membakar amarah Yongwoon.

Amarah terhadap kasta yang ingin dihajar itu.

"Sudahlah, aku bosan mendengarnya! Kajja oppa, kita latihan memanah." Kata Yongwoon mengambil busur dan anak panah.

Dilain tempat tepatnya kamar utama, Sang Raja kini tengah sakit keras. Seluruh tabib terbaik yang ada sudah dipanggil untuk menyembuhkan Yang Mulia Raja, namun tak ada yang berhasil.

"Paduka Raja, sebaiknya anda istirahat dahulu." Kata Penasehat raja khwatir. Pasalnya, Sang Raja kini tengah mencoba berjalan menuju Taman Belakang tempat Putra dan Putrinya berlatih.

"Aku tak bisa berdiam diri terus Penasehatku. Umurku semakin tua, aku harus memberitahu Putriku agar segera menjadi Ratu.. uhukk…" kata Raja yang masih berusaha unutk menuju Taman dibantu Permaisurinya.

"Tapi baginda…."

"Tak apa-apa Penasehat. Sudah ada aku." Kata Permasuri tersenyum.

"Baiklah Yang Mulia, hamba akan mengambil obat baginda Raja dahulu." Kata Penasehat lalu undur diri menuju dapur obat Istana.

Sampainya di Taman Belakang, sang Raja tersenyum melihat Putra dan putrinya.

Yah… walaupun yang satunya bukan bakal calon Raja tapi yang jelas mereka tetaplah anaknya.

"Yang Mulia Raja tiba…." Seru penjaga depan taman.

Yongwoon dan Jongwoon segera menghentikan aktivitas memanahnya dan berlutut didepan ayahandanya.

"Hormat hamba Yang Mulia/Appa." Kata Jongwoon dan Yongwoon bersamaan.

Yongwoon mendelik kesal karena oppanya memanggil appa kandungnya dengan Yang Mulia.

"Ada apa Appa? Bukannya appa harus istirahat?" ucap Yongwoon berdiri diikuti oleh Jongwoon.

"Appa hanya ingin tau situasimu. Kupikir kau masih kalah dengan Penjaga Bayanganmu." Kata Raja tersenyum.

Raja dan Ratu kini tengah duduk di kursi taman. Sedangkan Yongwoon berdiri disamping Jongwoon.

"Aku pikir itu memang hal yang wajar. Mengingat Penjaga Bayanganku memiliki darah yang sama dengan Raja." Kata Yongwoon tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Yongwoon. Sekarang, kami ingin masuk keintinya." Kata Ratu yang masih setia disamping Raja.

"Appa ingin kau segera menjadi Ratu menggantikanku yang kini tengah sakit. Kau bersedia?" tanya Raja.

Keadaan tiba-tiba hening. Tak ada yang bicara sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Bersambung …

.

.

.

Ini baru pembukaan aja.

Sisanya nanti Kellyn post,,.


End file.
